Love Has No Guidebook
by FourKins
Summary: When youngest Princess Twilia is sent by her elder sister to the Damu kingdom to meet her fiancee at the age of four, she didn't realize she would end up having a rollercoaster of emotions for this spoiled prince
1. Chapter 1- The First Night

_**chapter 1- The First Night**_

**My first MLP: FiM fanfiction XD Yeah~! \(^O^)/ I'm really proud of this one because I made the cover before hand as fan art and I just love it so much that I had to write a story with it . (My writing is better then this I swear ;^;) **

I grew up as the youngest sister to three beautiful princesses. Since I was the youngest, no one noticed me. I was the odd man out, so I was able to grow up as I wanted to. Then came the terrible twos... and threes. I was a nuisance Tony elder sister Celestina, our care taker after our parents came to an untimely death. Since She had enough on her plate with her Coronation and the attackS of the neighboring kingdom were getting more rough each day. That's how my Sister came up with the idea of the marriage proposal.

My sister had enough of my tomfoolery and sent me over to my fiance's kingdom to live there till we married. I was to live there the rest of my life so she figured I needed to learn to love. What She really meant is that she wanted me to learn to love my fiancee. I looked out my carriage See the kingdom I was about to live forever in. There were lush trees and everything was so green! It was amazing, the beauty that came from this kingdom. The colors of the flowers were more brilliant and Vivid. The streets were make out of white stones that Sparkled in the sun. It wasn't made of marble Or diamonds, just regular white Cobblestone but it shimmered as if it was made from one of those materials. The houses were even more gorgeous. They were all two story made out of brick and wood. They were made in Victorian Style that gave the Kingdom feel as if it was eternally in the Sunlight.

The castle itself Shimmered in the eternal sunlight and looked lively and exciting. It was the perfect playground for a four year old. With all these new hiding places for me to discover.

"Princess Twilia! welcome to the Damu kingdom. We are so happy for youth be here! "Says the head butler, coming out personally greet me.

"Hi! I'm four!" were the first words out of my mouth. I wasn't the most articulate back then.

"I see that," laughs the head butler.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"I don't know if I should say that..." says the head butler, starting to get nervous and uncomfortable.

"Is she here?! Is she here?!" asks an energetic young boy with Curly blond hair and sapphire blue eyes that sparkled When he laughed. His Skin was gorgeous and he had A Cute white Suit that Was perfectly made for him. On he's face was A brilliant smile as he looked at me. He was only a year older than me but it seemed that he was just as excited as I was to Meet me. "She is ...beautiful!"

"you're... So. . . handsome!" I squeal with delight. "I agree to this marriage."

"I've never had anyone to play with before!" Laughs the prince.

"Don't your Sisters play with you? "I ask Confused.

"I don't have any Siblings, I'm an only child ," explains the Prince. "That's why I'm so excited that you're here! come On! come on! Let's go! we have so many things to do!"

"Whoa! calm down! Calm down!" I say as I get pulled through the castle. I was barely able to Look at the hand painted Oil portraits of the royal family and the Stain glass windows. There was marble Columns That held up a painted ceiling.

"Is that the Princess? Is she here?' "asks a gorgeous woman with flowing blond hair that resembled the Prince's. Her eyes were a pale blue that sparkled in the sunlight. she was absolutely gorgeous with tan Skin and a slim, perfect body. I was kind of glad of that because of that means our babies will be gorgeous.

"Hi I'm Princess Twilia and I'm four!" I say enthusiastically.

"This is Prince Bleu and he's five," Says a handsome man with a full golden beard and curly blond hair like Price Bleu. "I'm King Bruce and welcome to Damu kingdom! We are so happy for you to be here!"

" Dad, came and The Princess go and play?" asks Prince Bleu as he looks up at his father with big eyes.

"Of course! "Says the king with a brilliant Smile. "Better get use to each other!"

"Go have fun kids," laughs the Queen as she waves us good bye. We ran into the castle and Prince Bleu instantly took me by the hand and pulled me through the maze of the building.

"Where are we?" I ask, starting to get lost and tears started to well up in my eye. "I don't like this! I don't know where I am!"

"You don't have to know!" says the prince quickly. "I'll just lead you everywhere. You're safe as long as you hold onto my hand, 'kay?"

"Are you sure?" I sniff, starting to believe his words.

"Of course," laughs Prince Bleu as he looks back at me with a glowing smile on his face.

"'Kay!" I say with an equally big smile on my face. I then turned my attention less on where I was and more on the brilliant architecture that surrounded me. There was marble everywhere, the floors, staircases, and columns. There was rows upon rows of portraits, mostly of young people in older clothing or old people in ancient clothing. Each and everyone of the pictures were put in expensive picture frames, showing off a little of the internal light that the kingdom seemed to emanate every where. I look up in wonderment at the ceiling, which was completely made of glass, that would explain the ever present light in the building. I wonder if it was this bright at night. There were also potted plants around every cornor. The sections of the walls that weren't covered by portraits were covered by doors. They were big and golden with platinum designs in them and some had custom jewels in it like diamonds and sapphires and pearls and emeralds and the list just goes on and on. It was no wonder that my sister feared them so much, if they put this much money into where they **lived **I would hate to see how much they financed their military.

"Here's my room," says Prince Bleu as he opened one of the golden doors. This one was quite easy to remember because it had the word 'Prince' with platinum welding on it. His door is decorated in Jets and rubies, the national gemstones of Damu kingdom. He opened it wide to reveal a bedroom that was big enough to house elephants in with their babies. The room was all in gold to my astonishment, with a giant bed in the middle. The sheets were silky and a crimson color and looked soft. I sat at the end of the bed to feel it and I slightly sank into it. It must be made out of goose down or something light and fluffy like clouds because it was amazing.

"Look at this!" says Prince Bleu as he shows me a the newest toy.

"Oh my gosh! You got one of those!" I say as I jump off the bed and pick it up.

"My parents said I could have it since you were coming," says Prince Bleu, a little proud of himself as he puts his hands on his hips and puffs out his chest.

"Can we play with it?" I ask in wonderment as I stare at it intensely.

"Of course," says Prince Bleu as he takes it and we start to play.

* * *

After hours of playing together, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" asks Prince Bleu, a little agitated that his playtime has stopped.

"Your Royal Highness," says the head butler through the door. "The Little princess has to be shown her room."

"No she doesn't!" says Prince Bleu, a little possessively.

"Your Royal Highness! We have to! It is bed time and you have to go!" explains the head butler, a little bamboozled.

"You don't mind sleeping with me right?" asks Prince Bleu as he looks deep into my eyes.

"W-what?" I stutter, a little shocked by this brazen answer.

"We're going to share a bed when we get married right? Then why don't we share one now?" asks Prince Bleu with an innocent smile.

"Well I guess."

"Great! Then she doesn't have to leave!"

"Your Royal Highness! Please allow the Little Princess to leave!" begs the servant, never having to face this sort of situation in any of his training.

"I would rather stay here!" I say confidently, since this place was new and everything I was a little scared to sleep by myself, and if anything happened then Prince Bleu would be right next to me the whole time.

"See! Even she wants to stay here!" says Prince Bleu.

"O-oh... okay... I guess," says the head butler as he walks away in confusion.

And so ended our first night together.


	2. Chapter 2- The Kiss

_**Chapter 2- The Kiss**_

**Hi everyone XD So glad to see you again ;) I'm so happy that you all decided to return ;+; Heart and hugs all around XD So welcome to CHAPTER TWO XD If you made it this far that's because someone commented . So thank that person for helping you get another chapter out of this :D I've promised myself that if I don't get enough reviews for this story then I won't upload another (lets me continue to write without putting too much of myself out there XD) But thank goodness someone reviewed *Phew* Sorry, now I'm just rambling. I'll keep you guessing that the next amount of reviews are so just review and hopefully I see you after this ^_^**

Bleu and I have been inseparable since I arrived. We played together, laughed together, we were like two peas in a pod. That's how I learned all about my future husband. He was a very possessibve fellow that didn't like to share me very much with the others. I felt like a playing to him for months. He would do sweet things at first like share his toys and hugging and giving me pecks on the cheek. Then he started to get bored with me, he started to get less and less intimate with me and started doing other things like playing with the butlers or the maids and stuff. It only took a few months before he tired of me and I was feeling very useless. That's when I started to spend my time out in the gardens, looking at the flowers and just sitting there, quietly, when Bleu cam storming out of the castle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yells suddenly, making me fall out of my chair.

"I'm just resting a bit!" I say a little shell shocked at his sudden change of attitude. Normally he pretended no to care and to be calm and cool but now he was acting more like a spoiled brat who had his toy taken from him.

"Come with me!" he yells as he drags me through the garden into the castle.

"Your Royal Highness! Please just let me just hang out in the garden for a while!" I beg, a little shaken over his sudden behavior.

"NO!" He yells, if he had not been too busy dragging me around I could imagine him stamping his foot in protest.

"You have other people to play with! Why do you need me!" I yell back, stopping him in my tracks so he could not drag me any more. "Go play with the maids or butlers or something! You don't need me anyways!"

"I always need you you idiot!" yells Bleu in anger. It had caught me off guard a little so I couldn't say anything for the longest time. "Don't you know anything you stupid!"

"What do you mean by that?" I ask with a curious tilt of my head.

"Never mind! Just go back to your lame garden and be your lame self!" yells Bleu as he storms off, not looking back at me. I just stand there, blank for a second as to what happened. I slowly walked away in a bit of a daze before I just shrugged it off and continued on trying to understand what has happened here.

* * *

At dinner that night, I slowly stirred the soup, not really liking the intense green color of it, has Prince Bleu chatted happily with his parents.

"Princess Twilia?" asks the King as he looked down at me concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Yes your majesty," I say looking up from my soup, thankful for the temporary distraction. If I was able to prolong this enough, I would not have to eat **any **of it! "I was able to visit the gardens today so it was very relaxing!"

"Then why do you look so sad?" asks the Queen.

"It's the soup," says Bleu quickly, "it's gross."

I nod my head in agreement not wanting to get even more on his bad side.

"Don't worry about it mom!" snaps Bleu.

"**EXCUSE** me?" retaliates the mother, very angry with Blue, I've learned over the time I've been here that getting the queen angry you needed to do two things, either die or watch out because her temper was deadly. If Blue did not go about the next 30 second correctly, then he might even be executed. "Do you **mind **saying that **again!" **

"I'm just saying..." says Bleu, trying to figure out the next few second out while still being stubborn. "It's a marrital dispute. We are trying to work things out."

The Mother's eyes start to sparkle as she laughed out loud and says, "You two~! How adorable are you~! Having your first fight and everything~!"

"T-thank you," I say, looking down, trying to hide my blush.

"What are you thanking her for?" snaps Bleu.

"You want to rethink that statement mister?" asks the Queen, her anger starting to bubble up again.

"Sorry mom," says Bleu, quickly biting back his words.

"He yelled at me for sitting in the garden!" I blurted out without realizing it. I quickly tried to cover my mouth as if I could eat my words back. I was then kicked under the table by Bleu. I flinched a little but try not to scream.

"Why did you yell at her?" asks his father.

"There's no reason," mumbles Bleu under his breath.

"Then you shouldn't have yelled at her," says the king simply, a little annoyed.

"Okay," mummbles Bleu as he sinks down in his chair.

* * *

After Dinner, Bleu pulls me aside and glares at me.

"Why did you tell them that?" asks Bleu.

"I don't know..." I say as I start to choke up, scared. "I just don't understand why you yelled at me!"

"I yelled at you!... I yelled at you..."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how to handle you!" replies Bleu, almost as if he didn't want to.

"What?"

"Because whenever I wanted someone to do anything then I would just yell at them. I would show that even though I'm young I'm still powerful and they normally do whatever I want even before I start yelling... But if I yell at you then you react differently... You yell back at me or you start to cry. You always do the opposite of what I want ..."

"I can never be a great wife for you!"

"Of course you'll be a great wife."

"But you just said..."

"You'll keep me on my toes, keep me humble. You can call me on my crap when no one else will because they are too afraid of me. We'll be perfect together. We like the same things and are so different."

"Craps a bad word," I sniff, trying not to cry. He then pulls me in close and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. It was warm and soft and I wanted to stay there for a little while longer.

"That was my first kiss," I say as my tears flow over.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll give it back!" He then takes my face and kisses me again.

"That's not how it works!"

"Well we were going to be each other's first anyways so it doesn't matter," says Bleu, starting to get mad again. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You'll never change will you?" I ask as I wipe away the tears.

"As long as you don't," says Bleu with a lopsided grin. I nod my head with a happy smile and my heart grew a little with happiness.


End file.
